No Divorce?
by Charmed Dark Alias
Summary: What if Jack had got on the boat and got stuck in the storm, when Sally said no to Brad's propoasl. Would Martha tell him how she really felt and would Jack feel the same?
1. Jack

The storm had come out of nowhere and the five men were sitting in the boat were being thrown around and bounced up and down, as each wave hit. Jack looked around each of the men in the boat were all worried and scared about the strength of the storm they had gotten caught in. Ric was standing with Alf trying his hardest to keep make sure that both of them stayed safely inside the boat. Whilst Dan, Brad and Jack tried their best to keep the boat upright and heading back to the jetty by the diner.

It is always the way that when in life threatening situations your biggest regrets come to light. For Jack he just kept thinking about Martha and those damn divorce papers, he shouldn't have signed them he should have stuck to his original plans and told her he wanted to try again. But now he was stuck in this horrid storm and was starting to think that he may never get the chance.

The boat was coming close to capsizing but they were able to keep it upright. Struggling with the ropes trying to pull the sail down before it the wind forced them to capsize. But just before they got it completely down a massive gust of wind caught it pulling the whole boat away from Summer Bay and off toward a sand bank.

Dan, Brad and Jack rushed about trying to get the boat back on course. They tried everything they could possibly think of, but it was no use. The boat was pulled onto the sand bank and was toppled onto its side when the wind couldn't push the whole thing anymore.

The five men were thrown from the boat and onto the sand as the boat fall to its side. Ric and Alf only narrowly missed being hit by the side of the boat they had been sitting on. Brad and Dan were thrown so that they landed near the underside of the boat. But Jack has somehow managed to be able to stay inside the boat and was lying under the mast pole.

They were all unconscious due to the force of which they had been thrown onto the sand. Flash and images went through Jacks mind childhood memories, fun times with his dad and brother over the years, friends from work. His mind then became swapped with images and memories of Martha, the first time they met, their first kiss, their first date, their wedding day. Gosh she looked so beautiful that day; he remembered her surprise during their first dance. He remembered all the good time that they had had together. It was in that moment that no matter what there would never be anyone else for him but Martha.

All of a sudden Jack was woken by a sharp stabbing pain in his lower leg. He tried to sit up and see what it was but couldn't see past the mast that he was still under.

He started yelling hoping one if the others guys would be able to hear him and help him. "Alf...Ric...Brad...Dan" Over and over he screamed out their names. The rain and wind were still pounding against the boat, to which jack became thankful that he was stuck under the protection of the boat rather than outside.

After about ten minutes of screaming he finally heard someone calling his name, the voice was coming closer and closer to where Jack lay stuck. He started calling harder and louder hoping they could hear him.

Finally Brad and Dan came running under the boat. They spotted Jack straight away.

"Where are Ric and Alf?" Jack asked hoping that everyone was alright. He really couldn't stand the thought of being stuck there when his friends were seriously injured or worse.

"Their fine mate they are just trying to figure out where we are and how we can signal for help." Dan explained Jack was so relieved he felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he could focus on the literal weight on top of him.

"You however are a different story you look well and truly stuck under there, not to mention that hook sticking out of your leg." Brad tried to stay as calm as he could, so he wouldn't worry Jack too much. "Can you move at all?"

Jack started wiggling around, but was unable to wriggle out from the mast because there wasn't enough room in the small triangle he was under to get both his shoulders out of it.

"Yeah, I just can't get out from under the mast." The three men looked at each other trying to figure out how they could get Jack out.

"What if we were to dig under you have more room under the mast." Brad suggested, as he bent down near Jack to be able to see under more easily. Dan bent down as well.

"That could wor..." just then the three men could hear the faint sound of a helicopter in the storm that had settled slightly but was still very heavy.

"Go and signal it for help. I'll try to get myself out." Jack yelled as Brad and Dan looked anxiously between where they could hear the helicopter and where Jack was stuck under the mast. Before racing out into the rain and trying to wave down the helicopter along with Alf and Ric.

The spotlight from the helicopter landed right on the four waving men, they were sure that it had seen them up they also knew that it would be too dangerous to attempt a rescue now.

As soon as the helicopter left the men run back to the boat to help Jack get out, only to find that he had got himself almost completely out whist they had been outside.

When Jack had got himself out with some help from Dan and Ric the five men sat under the capsized boat waiting for rescue, secure in the fact that the helicopter had seen them, and that none of them had any major injures. Alf had also managed to get the hook out of Jacks leg and patch it up a bit with a first aid kit that had on the boat.


	2. Martha

Martha leaned back against the storeroom wall she was supposed to be looking for the coffee but as soon as she was out of sight of the others she almost collapsed from desperation, clutching the divorce papers firmly to her chest.

It had always been said that when someone you love is in a life threatening situation all your regrets about them come to light. This was very much the case for Martha, she stood there thinking that she should have never signed those damn divorce papers, she never should have even asked for them. She wished that she had told Jack that she still loved him and that she wanted to try again.

Just then Leah came in and asked if Martha had found the coffee yet, to which Martha lied and said that she was still looking for it. As soon as Leah left Martha looked down at the divorce papers and ripped them in half and ripped them again. She breathed a big sigh of relief, hoping that once she explained to Jack how she felt that he would understand and might even feel the same.

Martha sat around the small table in the corner of the surf club with Leah, Sally, Pippa, and Irene, drinking coffee and all silently hoping that the men would be coming back safe and sound. Every now and then one of them would say something negative to which would be answered by a "you can't think like that" or "they'll be ok you'll see." But the most memorable comment being from Pippa when she says "Those men out there are fighting to get back to us." This cheers people's spirits up a bit.

The storm rages on for hours and they sit in silence that is until Colleen arrives to tell them that the rescue helicopter has spotted the boat with four men standing around the boat trying to wave down the helicopter. They are all hopeful for a second until they all come to the same realization that Martha decides to state out loud.

"But there are five of them" after that they all go very quiet and glum. Sally heads to one of the windows that faces the ocean, followed closely by Martha and Leah.

Martha stood there with a sick feeling in her heart that Jack wasn't one of the ones waving near the boat and something terrible had happened to him and he wasn't coming home.

The next morning Martha tried to was so worried that Jack was going to be the one not coming home. But she wanted to know if any of the other women were also had the same feeling so she bluntly asked "Aren't we going to talk about this, one of them isn't going to come home?"

She wasn't trying to make anyone feel bad she just felt that she needed to talk about the possibility that one of them wasn't going to come home.

But Sally, good old Sally simply turned around and said "I don't think talking about it is going to help." And that was the end of it. No one said anything again until Cassie and little Pippa arrived. Not long after that Martha couldn't take it any more and run outside, only to be closely followed by Cassie.

Cassie was easily able to guess that Martha was still in love with Jack after the way she had seen Martha react after she and Jack had signed the divorcé papers, after which Martha told Cassie about the feeling she had been having about Jack being the one that wasn't ok. Cassie just looked at her and told her that Jack was going to be fine but then, Martha told her that she couldn't take it if any of the others weren't coming home either. Cassie didn't know what to say so she just pulled Martha into a tight hug and tried to get her to calm down a bit.

The girls only let go of each other when they were told that the boys were being brought back, on a boat down by the diner. The women all run down to the beach where they had been told that the boat was coming in and were all waiting anxiously for the boat to arrive.


	3. Where's Jack

Martha waited as Sally hugged Ric, Alf and then buried her head into Brad's chest. She watched as Ric and Cassie hugged, as Leah and Dan hugged, all the while her heart was sinking no one had spotted Jack as the boat came in and she couldn't see him now as she stood on the beach watching the others.

"Where's Jack?" Martha's voice was shaky and scared, her hair seemed to be mimicking her emotions as she stood there as it was blowing around in the wind in a frenzy.

"There wasn't enough room on this boat love, so he said that he would stay behind and wait for it to come back." Alf's voice was clear and strong, as if he had never spent the night in a boat in a terrible storm. Martha felt the relief rush over her at her Grandad's words. She was so happy that they were all ok and that maybe she would after all get the chance to tell Jack how she felt.

"We thought for sure that one of you were dead, when the rescue helicopter came back and one of the men said that there were only four men waving around the boat" This time it was Sally that had spoken but her voice sound small and didn't carry any of the confidence that it usually did.

"Yeah we kind of thought that they would mention something about that to you. Jack had gotten stuck under the mast and was unable to get out from underneath to help us wave down the helicopter" Alf's voice was clear and calm until he saw the look on Martha's face, which was one of complete and utter worry, that resembled the one she had when she asked where Jack was. "He is fine it hadn't hurt him, it hadn't even touched him he just got stuck"

Martha nodded her head slowly, as the relief slowly washed over her. She had known he wasn't the one waving down the helicopter. She was just going to find it hard to believe that he was in fact ok, until she saw him with her own eyes, especially after spending the most of the night thinking he was dead or seriously injured.

The boat headed back out to get Jack off the island that the boat had been stranded on. Everyone else headed off asking Martha to give Jack their best when he came back. They were all tired after such a stressful and emotional night.

"You gonna be alright love?" Alf asked Martha kindly as she approached her.

"Yeah grandad I just need to see that he is alright with my own eyes. You go back home and get some rest. I'll be fine." With that Alf gave her a quick gentle hung before heading off.

Martha sat done on the dune and waited anxiously for Jack to come back. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she desperately needed him to come back. There was so much passion between them there was just no way that their life together was over.


End file.
